Mario Galaxy Aftermath
by Simple Potatoes
Summary: Short fic about what would happen if it all ended after Mario Galaxy 2. No more Bowser, but with Mario off exploring and a misunderstood Yoshi gone missing thanks to Mario and Peach's son Carlos, this new life full of parenting and responsibility is barely a walk in the park. May or may not have more chapters in future!


Well. To begin my first fic, I'd just like to point out the lack of Super Mario Galaxy/2 fics on this archive. I'm actually rather surprised. Anyway! This fic is made for FUN. I know perfectly well there are other Mario games after SMG, but for the sake of this story I'm saying there aren't. Don't like, don't read! This is also the first piece of comedy I've ever done so expect some bad points. If you find them, don't hesitate to review! Rated K+ for lack of real violence. May change, as I'm not exactly sure about this. So, this takes place just after Mario and Peach returned to their home planet after the events of SMG 2.

* * *

**_So you've played it through._**

_Travelled through time and space on a ship resembling Mario's head, accompanied by intelligent and helpful star-babies called Lumas. _

_Kicked Bowser butt for about the fifty millionth time._

_Saved the princess for about the fifty millionth time._

**_BUT WHAT CAME AFTER?_**

_Some may think Peach went back to live in the castle, Mario went back wherever he came from without batting an eyelid. _

**_WRONG!_**

_How about I tell you?_

_It involves Mario's son, Carlos, and a very misunderstood Yoshi. Oh, and Peach's lack of schooling._

**_Here is the real story._**

_Having lost the power to cross the Universe, Bowser rounded up the Koopa Troop and sulked for awhile. _

_This gave Mario and Peach time to ask the Lumas a favour._

_With all the Lumas' power combined, they helped lift the Mushroom Kingdom into outer space and reform it into a __**planet.**_

_Peach wanted to stay in the castle, but thought it would be a bit... obvious. Instead a few kind Lumas created a small planetoid orbiting the Kingdom like a moon. _

_Mario and Peach lived there happily in a small, isolated cottage with a great view._

_One day, though, Yoshi made his way back. Mario welcomed his old friend, yet Peach thought of the dinosaur as some kind of mere house-pet and not a sentient, thinking being likely due to lack of schooling._

_With the arrival of the child-minded reptile, Mario had a few... __**ideas.**_

_Resulting in __**this**__. Meet the sarcastic and immature Carlos, aged 9 at the time of the story, and Baby Grapefruit._

_Once Grapefruit was born, Mario recieved word about a new realm, namely __**World S. **__Naturally he left to check it out._

_So Peach was left to babysit a naughty kid, a baby and a dinosaur she didn't understand at all. _

**_And that is where we begin. _**_Where the prologue leaves off. Without further ado..._

* * *

**_Simple Potatoes presents..._**

**Mario Galaxy Aftermath**

* * *

"Siblings Without Rivalry... I sure hope this thing works..." Peach mumbled as she flicked haphazardly through an odd blue book. Sounds of a wailing baby drifted up and from the other side of the living room. Looking up, Carlos was poking one finger into Grapefruit's nose and winkling snot out of it. Without realising it, Peach kicked over a baby bottle as she walked over to scold her child.

"Carlos!" she warned sharply.

"'Sup." he replied, popping Grapefruit's bogey into his mouth and chewing it. The mother slapped a palm to her forehead.

"You KNOW not to do that! It's disgusting!" she scolded, slapping his hand away and picking the baby up. "Poor Grapefruit!"

"Yeah, yeah. Poor Grapefruit. Shame her name is so stupid! Stupid!" he yelled. Rolling her eyes, Peach turned back to her book. Turning around, Yoshi was lapping up the spilt milk. He paused for a minute upon noticing he was being looked at, then rolled over onto his back in the sweet white baby formula making contented squealing noises. Peach chose to ignore him.

Carlos sidled over to Yoshi and noticed a few Star Bits gleaming in the remaining milk. He grabbed them and chugged them down, much to the dinosaur's dismay as he tried to stop him. Rolling his eyes, he pointed to his rear end. The kid sniggered and, after an annoyed whine from Yoshi, got the message.

"Awthum!" he mumbled with mouth full of what was essentially Yoshi poop. Sighing, Yoshi rolled back onto his front and trotted away.

"RIGHT! That's it! Bedtime for you! And you'd better pray I'm in a good mood tomorrow!" Peach yelled. Laughing uncontrollably, Carlos dashed in the opposite direction and began fooling around with the Pull Stars.

WAAAOOOWW

EEEEAAAAOOOOOWWW

AAAAAOWWW

"Oh my god... STOP IT!" She followed and dragged him down by one leg. Grapefruit began giggling, and Peach facepalmed again. Setting her immature kid down, he used a convenient Sling Star to propel him right into his bedroom where he flopped on the bed in the hysterics.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

"I'm going to bed now, 'kay? See you in the morning! And Carlos... don't do anything stupid." The kid nodded solemnly, crossing his fingers behind his back and grinning slyly. Peach turned off the corridor and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Carlos giggled and began to creep down the stairs.

Out of the front door he ran and into the garden. At one end a fenced off pen with a weird sort of lean-to shelter in it marked where Peach thought Yoshi should live. Upon hearing Mario's son approaching the dinosaur poked his head out of the door and pressed his face against the wire.

"'Sup, Yoshi!" Carlos greeted. In reply Yoshi gave a croaky, weird sounding imitation of 'Sup'.

"Lol! You copy me!" he laughed.

"Lawl," Yoshi squealed. Carlos straightened up and began walking towards the door of the pen. Undoing the catch and letting Yoshi escape, he watched as the small dino used the launch star at the end of the garden to get the hell outta there.

"My work here is done!" he yawned, flopping into the straw inside the pen.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

A pink thingy resembling Yoshi, but not entirely, sat impatiently waiting with arms crossed as he approached. Talking in the Yoshi tongue, which he was sure the thing understood, he greeted her.

"Hi, Birdo," he began.

"Hello Yoshi!" she returned, but in English instead. Now both were seemingly happier.

"Let's... make babies!" he whined hopefully. Birdo blushed.

"Uh... okay!" she replied.

***SCENE CENSORED AS THIS IS ONLY A K+ FIC***

Yoshi, stomach heavier than before, left Birdo with a smiling face. "Bye, Birdo!"

"Good luck with the babies!" she called after him.

"Bye Birdo!"

"Good luck with the babies!"

This continued for quite some time until Yoshi had left the planet and Birdo was out of earshot.

* * *

_In the morning, back on Peach's planetoid..._

"Carlos... WAKE UP!" screamed Peach as the boy shot bolt upright. Getting straight to the point, she snapped, "Where's Yoshi?"

Carlos shrugged. "Uhh... there's a launch star over there?" he piped up sheepishly.

"I know it was you. You've slept in his cage, for crying out loud!" she yelled. "You're going to find him!"

"But mom... I'm only nine!" he protested.

"UGH... fine. I'll come." she groaned. Carlos pulled off a mini fistpump when she wasn't looking.

"We should pack! It'll be an adventure! Just like dad!" Carlos got down on his knees and began tottering around. "Look! I'm Mario! I'm a midget barely taller than a Goomba! My son is taller than I am! So is my wife! My baby will be soon which is so -" he was cut off by Peach slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you talk about your father like that! But if you think you're so much like him... what would he pack?" Peach asked. Her offspring looked deep in thought for a second.

"Oh! That thingy he grabs and shoots star bits with! We can shoot all the Goombas! Pow! Pow!" he squealed in excitement. "And Baby Grapefruit!"

"NO. No, no, no and no. I am NOT taking your sister into outer space. Never." she interrupted sternly. Carlos only grinned.

"If you're leaving her here... who's gonna look after her?" he grinned innocently. Peach facepalmed.

"Pack the baby." she instructed. Carlos ran off to gather all the 'awesome as heck' stuff his dad would have taken.

* * *

_later..._

"We shouldn't have come so far... where is he, anyway?" Peach sighed, wiping sweat off her brow.

"I dunno... but we could ask that thing over there!" Carlos piped up.

"Well... it might be hostile... but it's pink, so that obviously means we can trust it." Peach approached Birdo carefully. "Oh, you're cute! Anyway, have you seen Yoshi?" she asked her.

"Good luck with the babies!" Birdo replied cheerfully.

"Thank you! But where is Yoshi?" she asked again.

"...home?" she told Peach hopefully.

"Well, thank you! God, that was useless. Thank you, pink thing!" she finished, standing and turning towards home. "It's getting late. Come on, guys, we're going home." She led Carlos off the planet, and within a few Launch Stars they were back.

"Right. I'll check on Yoshi in the morning, but we all need sleep now. See you in the morning!" With that, they all settled into bed.

* * *

_The morning_

Peach was stood in the kitchen making breakfast when Yoshi began squealing in a high pitched and unhelpful manner. After a distinct pop he quietened down just as Peach and Carlos approached the pen. Opening the door of the lean-to, two eggs - one pink, one green - sat on either side of Yoshi.

"Oh, sweet mother of- " Peach began, but she was interrupted by an 'Awesome!' from Carlos. "What in the world do we do with baby Yoshis?"

Birdo peeked her head around from behind her 'husband's back. "Good luck with the babies!" she chirped. Peach pushed her palm so far into her face it hurt to look at.

Just then, a streak of golden flashed through the sky above them, followed by many more. Power Stars. "But Mario collected them all in worlds 1 to 6, so that means...!"

All the stars rose into the air, spinning in a wide circle. In the centre, _something _was bulldozing its way into the planet, cloaked in a blue light and gathering speed. As it hit solid ground, shaking the whole planet, the light faded and a small Luma floated out of the crater. Glancing around nervously, it dipped into the crater again and pulled out a bedraggled figure all the family knew too well.

"_Mario!"_

* * *

And there you go. This may or may not be getting more chapters in the future, but for now I'm happy with it. Any complaints? Review it! I hope to stick around and get even more fanfics up in future. See you guys next time!


End file.
